Jesse Howell
Real Name: Jesse Howell Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: '''Ocala, Florida '''Date: March 23, 1997 Case Details: In 1996, nineteen-year-old Jesse Howell moved into his own home and began dating sixteen-year-old Wendy Von Huben. She had previously moved to Woodstock, Illinois, with her parents. However, she did not adjust well in her new town or her new school. On February 22, 1997, she told her parents that she was staying over at a friend's house. In reality, however, they ran away, after Jesse promised to take her around the world. Her parents reported her missing the next day. They later learned from her school that she had skipped classes up to a week prior to her disappearance. Wendy and Jesse went on a whirlwind journey, along with another couple. During the trip, they slept in their friend's car and stopped in different states. They ended up in Bradenton, Florida where they parted ways with the other couple. They ran out of money there and began living under a bridge near Dade City. Finally, on March 19, Wendy called her parents from a Bradenton homeless shelter. She asked for $200 for a bus ticket back home for her and Jesse. A few days later, Jesse called his parents from a nearby truck stop. He said that they were on their way home. However, two days later, on March 23, Jesse was discovered bludgeoned to death near the railroad tracks in Marion County, Florida. There was still money in his pocket and a half-smoked cigarette on the ground. He had been struck from behind and there was no evidence of a struggle. A small drop of blood on his jacket was believed to be Wendy's. Police suspected that she witnessed his murder and also met with foul play, although they could not find her. Several weeks later, on June 4, Wendy's parents received a call from her in which she said, "It's me, Wendy!" and then hung up. She then called again and told her father that she was at a gas station in Kankakee, Illinois. This was the town where they lived before they moved. In the conversation, she also said that the pay phone did not have a phone number on its receiver. However, the conversation was so short, her father was not sure that it was actually her. Police were able to track the phone to a Phillips 66. They reviewed the station's surveillance video and spotted a teenage girl that matched Wendy's description. Her parents watched it and agreed that this was her. Police estimated that it was filmed within minutes of the phone calls. However, the possibility that this was Wendy began to lose credibility when police subpoenaed phone records. They discovered that the phone calls were made from a different gas station two miles away. At that one, there was a missing flier posted with the Von Hubens' phone number. This led police to suspect that the calls may have been a cruel joke. However, her parents still hopes that she is alive. Some local drifters told police that Wendy was travelling with a one-legged railroad car rider known as "Bob", who has since been identified as Bobby Ray Taylor. Authorities can't confirm that they are together, or if the witnesses are mistaken, as some believe that Wendy is dead and was killed by the same person who killed Jesse. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 17, 1998 episode. It was also documented on Motives & Murders: Cracking the Case. Results: Solved. In April 1998, the drifter named Bobby Ray Taylor was located. He denied ever being with Wendy and it was determined that he was not involved in her case. In July 2000, Angel Resendiz, also known as "The Railroad Killer", confessed to killing her and Jesse. He claimed that he struck Jesse over the head with a railroad car coupling and strangled Wendy eight hours later. The identity of the murder weapon had never been released to the public. Resendiz led police to Wendy's remains, which were found fifteen miles from the spot where Jesse was found. DNA and jewelry found on them confirmed her identity. Resendiz confessed to at least nine murders and was convicted of the murder of Houston doctor Claudia Benton. Police believe he was responsible for at least fifteen murders dating back to 1986. He was executed in June 2006. He was documented on shows such as The FBI Files. Links: * Details emerge as search goes on for girl, 16 * Cops Seek Fresh Clues to Find Teen * Slaying May Have Link To `Railroad Killer' Case * Rail Murderer Claims He Killed Missing Woodstock Girl * The end of the line ---- Category:Illinois Category:Florida Category:1997 Category:Murder Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Solved Category:Railroad-Related Cases